Twilight Meets Gregor the Overlander
by KaityROX
Summary: This is *spoiler* after Edward and Bella's honeymoon and they are going to New York as an after-party thing. Title explains it. Unfortunatly I don't own any of the characters and if I make one up, I'll tell you in the story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Meets Gregor the Overlander!!!!

Holy crap, okay, Edward and Bella are on their way to New York, on their way home from their honeymoon, by the way Bella is not pregnant.

"Why do we need to go to New York on the way home?" asked Bella.

"Do you want to go straight home?" asked Edward, a worried look on his face, not wanting to do anything Bella didn't want to do.

"No, its fine, I was just wondering." she asked with a casual look on her face.

"I thought it would just be fun." he answered, looking back at the road in front of him.

"I wonder what it really looks like," pondered Bella, "I mean I've only seen it on TV."

Edward turned back to Bella, a pleased expression on his face. He sat and stared at her, seeming to forget the street entirely, he was doing that a lot lately. After there very romantic honeymoon. Bella stared back into her husbands topaz eyes, she got lost in them again, which also was happening a lot more often.

Then, Edwards soft eyes and expression were gone, and confusion and fear replaced them. In turn so did Bella's. Edward suddenly faced the road and swerved the car, Bella clung to her seat, fear racing through her, why was Edward scared? She questioned herself, if he was scared, then something had to be EXTREMLY wrong. She also faced the road and discovered a huge gaping hole in the large highway, it was dark and very late, so the cars were few. It was only theirs that even saw the huge almost canyon like hole in the ground. Dispite Edwards efforts the speeding swerving car couldn't go around the massive hole. So they went in it. Bella saw only complete darkness, she didn't even scream, she was too bewildered by how fast this all happened. Then she felt cold marble wrap around her waist, Edward. They were still falling when she heard the screech of metal tearing and twisting, suddenly she could feel herself being taken out of the car and cradled by Edward.

"What's happening?" she yelled over the roar of the wind rushing past their ears.

"We fell into a hole and falling, but I can't see the ground yet."

This frightend Bella, Edward couldn't see the ground? She started to panic, her heart beating rapidly. She knew Edward could hear it, even over the whipping wind.

It was black all around them, then Edward said he could see the end, but it still seemed like hours for Bella. They fell for miles and miles. Edward tried to calm Bella, but it was hard to say soothing words loudly, if at all over the rushing wind. So Bella just put her head in Edwards neck and held on to him. Then he said, "We're almost there, hold on." Bella gripped on him even harder, if that was possible and closed her eyes. Then they jolted to a sudden stop, Edward on his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward and Bella looked around, it was still pitch black, to Bella. It was also a deadly kind of silent.**

"**Where are we?" asked Bella, eyes wide even though see could see anything.**

"**I don't know." Edward said, a worried tone in his voice.**

**Bella felt his body tense, "Something is coming," he said quietly, "get behind me." he said with authority as he slowly placed Bella on the ground. She guided herself with her hands around Edward, and when she was facing his back, took a step away from him, she suddenly didn't feel so safe even being a step away from her true love. **

**She still had her eyes wide, trying so hard to see anything from the dark area, she strained her ears to give her any clue to what could make Edward so protective. Nothing, then she heard a scratch, it sounded like the fingernails on a chalkboard scratch. It gave her goose bumps. **

**She longed to go back to her husband. She heard him growl at the thing in the darkness. After Edwards low warning growl she heard something that shocked her, it was a chuckle. Edward growled more menacingly now, its chuckle grew more pronounced. Edwards growl died down slowly and he said, "What are you?" very darkly. The creature laughed now. A full belly laugh.**

"**What do I look like?" it chuckled**

"**A horse?" it laughed again.**

**Edward gasped and growled some more. **

"**Well, excuse me boy, but I suggest that you stop with the growling, its not polite." it said in a more serious tone. Bella knew that it was a male, and wondered what was so bad about it that made Edward gasp.**

"**What are you guarding boy? Something important?" it asked trying to look over Edwards shoulder.**

**Bella panicked, was this going to be like in the ballet studio? What was it she kept wondering.**

**Edward let out a roar, a non-human roar. **

**It was silent then, and the man seemed to realize that there was something different about Edward. **

"**Hmmm." was all Bella heard from the creature.**

"**I see you are hiding someone boy, why don't you make a civilized conversation with me like a gentleman?" it asked sarcastically**

"**What are you?" Edward demanded. **

"**Just a lonely hungry rat?" it said easily.**

**Bella was shocked, a rat could never speak that loudly, and why would she need to stand behind Edward if it was a small rat? It must be one big rat she realized. Oh how she wished she could see. **

"**Now, my turn," said the rat. "what are you and who are you hiding?" it asked expectantly. **

"**Why should I tell you?" he said suspiciously **

"**It's only fair." he said in an annoyed voice.**

"**Convince me." Edward said mockingly.**

"**Fine, I'll just go first, I am Ripred, now who are you?"**


	3. Chapter 3

"Fine, I'll just go first then, I am Ripred, now who are you?"

Edward pondered the strange name, and was still searching for any kind of thought or just anything seeping from the giant rats mind. Nothing, he was just as blank as Bella.

"Excuse me, but I'm waiting. And if you don't answer me I'll just have to see what your hiding myself." said Ripred casually.

Edward growled in response. "I'm Edward." was all he let out of his clenched teeth.

"You only answered half of my question." pestered the creature.

"This is my wife." said Edward as his eyes searched for any emotion that might cross Ripreds expression. And he caught one, if it wasn't for his unnatural eyesight he certainly wouldn't have caught it. It was a tint of sadness and regret. Edward wondered what it was for.

Bella wasn't surprised that Edward didn't say her actual name. She still wished that she could see the thing, the Ripred. Then there was a silent pause, a kind of thinking pause. Someone was thinking about something, maybe deciding their fate. No, she took that back, no one but Edward could decide her fate. Then Ripred spoke again.

"Well then, I am sorry that I bothered you. But I do have to say that you still haven't answered another question of mine."

Edward took a quick moment to think. And in that time Ripred said a polite "Hello." to Bella. She automatically said "Hi" back. She really had to work on that automatic thing.

But as soon as soon as the words were spoken Edward interrupted and said,

"I'm a vampire."

Bella was shocked, she didn't know what to do. "Edward!" she whispered with a scolding tone. But Edwards eyes were on the beast. Bella expected another laugh. But she guessed he must really be considering it for once again there was nothing but silence.

"So you suck blood?" asked the rat.

"Yes."

"Then how are you with her?"

"I try."

"Hmmm," whispered Ripred.

"Well I suppose now that I have asked my questions that I should take you to Regalia before any other rats can find you."

Questions filled Bella and Edwards minds.

"Okay." said Edward cautiously. Bella bet she could take on anything that was in Regalia, nothing to really worry about. Except for giant talking nocturnal creatures.

"Follow me." Ripred said.

Edward turned to Bella and whispered for her to get on his back.

"Okay, what does it look like?" she asked desperately.

"He's about 8 feet long and has scars on his face." was all he could say casually and quietly in the time that he put her on his back.

They turned back to the direction the rat was walking, or crawling in.

They seemed to walk for hours all of which was deadly quiet. Then Edward turned his head sideways to say, there is a city coming up ahead. So naturally about half an hour later Bella could see the fain glow of what did seem to be an actual underground city. They reached a type of gate to the city, and on the outside guarding it were two extremely pale or albino soldiers on, on, giant bats? Bella blinked so much it gave her a headache, then she gasped when she saw Ripred, he was in fact a giant rat, that can talk. The soldiers saw Ripred and acted like he could have been the most boring thing in the world, but stared at Edward and Bella and had a look of awe. Then they quickly scrambled to open the gates to the famous Regalia.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to Regalia, Edward, Edward's wife." said Ripred.

Bella continued to stare at the bats as they walked slowly into the city. Edwards eyes were darting around as if he was estimating if he could beat all of the giant creatures if they decided to attack at once. Bella also noticed that same frustrated look on his face that must have only meant that he couldn't read their minds. Bella's heart beat faster.

"I'll take you to the only other overlander that I know," commented Ripred. "his name is Gregor." he added.

"How did he get down here?" blurted Bella, if there was another normal person down here, did that mean that he couldn't get up? Would they ever get back up?

"He fell just like you did, except in a different area." he said, slightly turning his head to look at Bella being carried piggy back on Edward.

She was once again taken aback by how creepy he looked, and didn't ask anything else.

They were walking through a city, but unlike a normal city, it was carved out of beautiful stone. The people in the streets stared and the couple stared back, these were by far the strangest people Bella and Edward had ever seen. They were even paler that Edward, you could see every vein in their body, their hair was a silvery blond. And the strangest of all was their eyes. They were the second most gorgeous color of eyes she had ever witnessed, other that Edwards of course. But they were purple eyes, lavender to a deep violet.

Then they reached the tallest wall in the city, it was completely smooth, not a fracture in sight. Ripred led them into a buzzing room, filled with the strange people shouting and getting ready for something. Then Edward saw all the armor and weapons. He immediately put Bella down from his back and on her feet. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. Ripred stopped at the door that had people filing in and out.

"Gregor!" he yelled above all of the voices.

Out came a young boy, about 11-12.

"Yeah?" he asked Ripred, not even noticing Edward and Bella.

"Let these two know where they are and our situation." Ripred said gesturing to them.

"Oh, okay, yeah." said Gregor. He walked to Bella and shook her hand and said,

"I'm Gregor, um I came from New York, I fell down a basement vent in my apartment and here I am." he finished shaking Edwards hand.

"What did he mean 'our situation'?" asked Edward cautiously.

"Well, we're kind of at war right now, with rats like Ripred, except he's good." he quickly added the last part.

"Is there a way to get back up there?" asked Bella anxiously.

"Oh, yeah yeah of course, I've been here and back a million times." he said casually.

"Why did you want to come back?" asked Bella, kind of shocked that anyone would ever want to come back to this place with things that go bump in the night.

"Uhh, they think that I'm this warrior person that Sandwich made up," he glanced at Bella's confused look and said, "Sandwich founded the Underland, this place. And he locked himself in a room and wrote prophecies about a lot of things that would happen, and I'm this warrior guy who is supposed to do one prophecy that I have to kill a giant GIANT white rat who is called the Bane." he spit out really fast.

Bella stared at this boy who was supposed to kill an even bigger rat than Ripred. Gregor just shrugged in response.

"And Luxa," Edward suddenly said. "Luxa was another reason you can back to the Underland." Gregor blushed.

Thank you guys SOOO much for liking it!!!! I am totally Twilight OBBSESSED!!!! That is an understatement, and I loveeee the underland chronicles too. So again thank you guys sooo much!!


End file.
